


Wedding Night

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, Caught, Consensual Underage Sex, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Erections, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Humor, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipples, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: At Lori's wedding, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decide to take their relationship to the next level
Relationships: Lincoln Loud & Ronie Anne Santiago, Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori Loud & Bobby Santiago, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago
Kudos: 18





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> An old Loud House story written in 2017

Lincoln took a sip of champagne. He wasn’t old enough to drink yet, but Lori told him it was a special occasion. As did Dad, Leni, Luna, and Bobby who had all slipped him varying acholic drinks throughout the night. He was thoroughly buzzed.

Lincoln looked across at Lori and her new husband dance across the dance floor. Luna as playing a slow jam with her guitar. Leni was talking to their mom, Luan was telling bad puns to the poor caterers, Lynn was talking with Lucy who looked very uncomfortable in a lavender bridesmaids’ dress instead of her normal black. Lola was flirting with some of the younger cousins from Bobby’s family. Lana was dancing with Dad. Lisa was explaining something to an excited Lilly. Lincoln looked about the wedding reception. Bobby really went all out. You could fit the house in here. Guess all those part time jobs paid off. He was happy for Lori and Bobby.

“Hey Lame-o,” said a voice from behind.

“Aren’t we getting a little old for that nickname,” Lincoln was grinning despite himself. He turned to see his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, holding a glass of wine.

“Nothing wrong with a classic.” She downed the drink in her glass. “A gift from your sister. I forget which one. They’ve been feeding me liquor all night.”

“Yeah, they have a bad habit of not running things past each other when they act. You look amazing in that by the way.” She did. Ronnie Ann was still in the lavender bridesmaid dress. Her long black hair fell to the middle of her back. Her face turned a shade of red.

“Glad that Clyde didn’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh, come on, he’s been over Lori since freshmen year.”

“Tell me you weren’t a little worried that Clyde wasn’t gonna say something when he saw Lori in her wedding dress.” Privately, Lincoln was worried that the wedding would bring out some old feelings, but the night passed so far without incident. Lincoln looked over at Clyde, with his now girlfriend, Haiku.

“So, you think I’m pretty, huh Lame-o?” Ronnie Anne whispered into his ear. Lincoln felt goosebumps on the back of his neck. He then noticed Ronnie Anne had a key to a room from the hotel.

“Ronnie Anne, where did you get that?”

“Swiped it of a table. Hey Lincoln, what to do something stupid?”

The two were running down the hall, grabbing each other and kissing all the while. They soon made to the hotel door. Lincoln was planting kisses on Ronnie Anne. “Hold on, Lincoln, let me open the door.” She slid the key through the slot and the light turned green. Ronnie Anne pushed the door open, still clinging to Lincoln. The crossed the door and both their jaws dropped.

It wasn’t just a room, but a huge suite. The bathroom was cleaner than Lincoln’s kitchen. A single king sized bed. “Holy shit, I hit the fucking jackpot.”

Ronnie Anne reached down, removing her heels. Lincoln removed his bow tie and jacket, leaving them on the floor. Ronnie Anne jumped onto the bed. “Ooo, this is soft.” She turned her back to her boyfriend. She moved her hair, revealing the zipper to her dress. “A little help here Linc?” Lincoln felt a lump in his throat. Wordlessly he reached out and pulled down the zipper revealing her bare back.

Her back still to him she slipped off the dress and I fell to her feet. Both their hearts were pounding. They had never gone further than kissing before. They had certainly never seen each naked before. Lincoln felt his dick grow hard. Ronnie Anne turned to face him. Her brown nipples where hard as well. Lincoln leaned in and kissed her, “God you’re beautiful.”

“Sh-shut up lamo,” Ronnie Anne said. She unbuttoned his shirt. After the shirt was off, Ronnie Anne unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. Lincoln in turn removed her panties. Ronnie Anne shifted on to the bed, laying down. Lincoln moved next to her and moved his hand down to her sex. He was surprised by how hot it felt. It was wet from her juices. He slid his middle finger in and out of her pussy. Hearing her moans and groans made Lincoln that more excited.

“Hmm, do you like that?” Lincoln asked coyly. 

“Yeah.”

“Would you like more?”

“Mmm, yes, oh fuck, please more.”

“Well, since you asked.” Lincoln positioned himself on of her. He then slowly entered her opening. Lincoln felt her warmth as he pushed in deeper. “Is this okay? I’m not hurting you or anything?” Breathing heavily, she shook her head. Lincoln took the lead, thrusting into her.

In response, she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her. Their movements were one Lincoln felt Ronnie Anne’s pussy contract around him as she reached organism. Lincoln stopped, his body covered in sweat.

“That was fucking amazing.” Ronnie Anne locked eyes with her lover. “I see someone’s ready for round two.” She playfully kicked him onto his back. Ronnie Anne on climbed on top of him. She grabbed his member and carefully placed him inside her. Ronnie Anne began to bounce on top of Lincoln. He ran his hands over her bouncing butt, settling on to her waste.

Lincoln watched Ronnie Anne’s face twist into ecstasy, while her breasts bounced up and down. “Babe, I’m gonna cum.” Lincoln than climaxed, as did Ronnie Anne.

After it was done, they both stayed still, panting and sweaty. Ronne Anne stared into his eyes. “I fucking love you Lincoln.” There bliss was interrupted by noise coming in though the other side of the door.

“Oh, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear this is so romantic. The Honeymoon suite”

“Only the best for you babe.”

Lincoln felt his blood freeze. “Where did you say you got the key from?”

Bobby and Lori continued talking. “Ah, Babe. I can’t find the key.”

“What?! Where did you last see it?”

“I was afraid that it would fall out of my pocket so I put on the table but It wasn’t on the table.”

“Why didn’t you keep it in your wallet?”

“Oops.”

“Okay maybe they’ll go to the desk and then we can leave and they’ll never know…”

“Wait Boo-Boo Bear, I hear voices. Someone must have stolen the key from the reception and is in the room right now. Whoever’s in there your dead.” Lori began to violently kick the door. “you think you can steal my suite on my wedding night? When I get in there I’M GOING TO GOUGE YOUR GODDAMN EYES OUT WITH A RUSTY SPOON THAN POUR HOT WAX INTO YOUR FUCKING EMPTY, BLOODY EYESOCKETS!” The door bust open with everyone screaming.

A week later Lincoln was sitting was sitting at his kitchen. “And that’s was my first time,” he said, sipping a mug of coffee. Around the kitchen where several of his sisters (Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy). They were all holding back their laughter.

“Alright out with it.”

“No idea what you’re talking about Bro.” said Luna said chocking back her laughter.

“Luan, no puns you want to throw at me.”

“You fucked Ronnie Anne in Lori’s wedding bed.” Luan began cracking up. The others followed suit.

“Relax Lincoln,” Luna said. “That was not as bad Luan’s first time.”

“All I’ll say about it is never mix baseball, mayonnaise, and public protests.”


End file.
